


Daughter

by SignCherie



Series: Daughter [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Gold have a baby, and Gold is overwhelmed.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter

Gold had a daughter.

She had only been born a few hours ago and was sleeping soundly in the hospital bassinet. A few feet away, her mother also slept, worn out from the arduous birth. Gold was exhausted, too, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful creature they’d created. He stood over the bassinet, staring down in wonder at the sleeping child.

Gold wasn’t new to parenthood. He already knew the feeling of having his heart snatched away by a tiny human being, never to be his again. He knew what it was to have his whole world shift so that someone new was at the center of it. He’d just never expected it to happen to him again.

It terrified him. A baby, a tiny, precious, perfect little being. He never meant to love another soul after losing Bae. Then Belle had slipped into his heart, and now.... The last thing he needed was someone else he couldn’t stand to lose.

The baby stirred in her sleep.

 _I’m going to do it right this time_ , Gold vowed. _You’re going to have everything I can give you. Anything you need, you’ll have it. I’m going to be there for you. I promise._

As if in response, the child opened her eyes. She didn’t cry, didn’t fuss, just stared up at him with solemn blue eyes. And Gold understood.

She was accepting his deal.

There was no doubt she was his child. Only three hours old, and already she knew a good deal when it was made to her.

Only three hours old, and already he couldn’t imagine life without her.

“She loves her papa,” Belle murmured.

Gold started. He hadn’t realized Belle was awake. She was smiling up at him from the hospital bed, some strong emotion making her eyes shine.

He wanted to say something about the enormity of it all. How nothing in his life would ever be the same. How completely and utterly helpless he was in the face of this one precious creature. But he didn’t have the words, and in any case... Belle already knew.

He looked back down at his beautiful daughter, who was starting to fuss, and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest.

“Her papa loves her, too,” he whispered.


End file.
